Interesting Arrangement
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke are put into an interesting arrangement that is for sure. But who is going to tell the others and how will they react?
1. Telling Them

**A/N: A special thanks to ****ArAnCaR No. 6 for the**** idea of which this story came! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**No POV **

"You are the one who got yourself into this. You get to tell them." A young raven haired boy said. He was glaring at the older man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"You're their friend and plus you agreed to this arrangement and had just a big a part in it as I did."Kakashi said crossing his arms. No way was he going to give in to the stubborn teen. They were Sasuke's friends not his. Why should he have to tell them?

"You live in my house now. My house my rules. And my first rule is you tell them." Sasuke crossed his arms as if coping Kakashi daring him to try something else.

"I don't think so kid. I am the adult and you are the child. I'm the one who tells you what to do not the other way around." Kakashi retorted. Who knew this kid could be so much trouble. Sasuke in a word looked pissed. "Unless you are embarrassed to tell them." Kakashi said raising his one visible eyebrow and closing his eye showing he was smiling. Sasuke turned red.

"Shut up! I am not embarrassed!" He threw his arms down with fist balled up. "And why are you so afraid to tell them?" He asked the older one.

"I am not afraid Sasuke. You see they are not of my age group so I would find it quite odd to tell them something such as this. Here I will make a deal with you. I will tell my friends and you can tell yours."

"No way. Your friends will laugh and say that is so cute. Naruto will probably start saying something like "When did this relationship happen? I didn't know you had a thing for the sensei!" As loud as he possibly can. And Sakura will start freaking out and probably faint. No way am I going through that." Sasuke crossed his arms again and glared.

"Oh come on Sasuke it won't be that bad. If you just explain it then it will seem perfectly natural." Kakashi reassured him. Sasuke looked down.

"Please Kakashi I really don't want to." Kakashi looked down on him with sympathetic eyes. _'I guess he thinks that he will seem weak to admit to someone else helping him. Man how is this going to work if the kid has me wrapped around his thumb like this?' _

"Fine Sasuke I will tell them. But why is it you are so against telling them?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke's head remained down.

"Because I will look weak. I mean not only am I accepting help it is moving in with me. Naruto would never let me live it down if I told him." _'I knew it.' _Kakashi simply patted Sasuke on the shoulder and got up and left. Little did he know that when Sasuke lifted his head up he had a smirk on his face. _'I think I am going to like this new way of living.'_

When Kakashi reached the bridge Naruto and Sakura were pacing back and forth. When they spotted their sensei a chorus of "YOU'RE LATE!" Was heard. Kakashi sighed and dismissed it with a hand gesture.

"Hey Kakashi sensei where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked with worry clearly in her voice.

"He is at home resting." The two looked up at him. "He had a long mission he returned from last night. I have told him not to come today but he will be with us tomorrow." The two seemed satisfied so Kakashi thought it best to tell them when they weren't talking over him. "I have something to tell you two. Now Naruto before I tell you guys I want you to remain quiet until I say it is okay to talk." The two nodded. " I have moved in with Sasuke…"

"WHAT!!!!" Both of the teens screamed.

"**Because **I have adopted him as my son."

"WHAT!!!" Again they screamed.

" **Because **the Hokage and I both think this will fix many problems. Problem number one being that Orochimaru might come back for Sasuke. Not many can escape from the sound and with that someone being Sasuke Orochimaru will stop at nothing. Problem two is Sasuke's mental health. You two may not see it but Sasuke has been crumbling inside. With the death of his family and finding out Itachi isn't the bad guy Sasuke has become lost and confused. Problem three would be him running away again. This way I can stop anything that is happening that might cross his mind. Get it? Got it? Good. Now training won't be with me today. Go to field six and train with Gai. Bye now." Kakashi saluted them and he was off. With a puff of smoke he was gone.

And with that same puff appeared in the middle of the living room where a knocked out Uchiha laid. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Truly Sasuke had never looked so cute. He was curled up into a ball holding a pillow onto his head and had what looked like some left over breakfast on the right side of his mouth. Kakashi walked up and pushed back some of the boy's hair and lifted him into his arms. Kakashi carried him all the way to his room then tucked him in. "Have a nice nap Sasuke." He walked out the door and shut it behind him. _'And the elders say __**he **__is going to destroy the village. If only they could see him now. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' _Kakashi thought. By the time he reached the bottom step he heard what sounded like a door creaking open.

"Go back to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow's training." But the boy didn't listen per usual.

"Did you tell them?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to his new dad.

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"You were right on the screaming part." Sasuke smirked. "So what was the real reason you didn't want to tell them?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked pretending innocent.

"You know what I mean. Let me guess you wanted to see how big of a push over I am right?" Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"And I was right. You are one." Kakashi laughed and pushed Sasuke playfully to where he fell on the couch.

"You're grounded." Kakashi muttered under his breath and Sasuke laughed. This was going to be an interesting arrangement to say the least.

**A/N: I know it is short but I needed to write something quick and easy. Thanks again. Review Bye! **


	2. The Talk

**A/N: I have decided to try and make this a multi-chapter fic. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

**No POV **

Sasuke sat in his room thinking. Naruto had just talked to him lately and had said nothing about Sasuke's current arrangement. This worried Sasuke. Naruto always had a quick joke up his sleeve. What had Kakashi said? Sasuke hoped that it wasn't something bad. When he finally went down stairs he saw his 'dad' sitting at the table eating breakfast. He looked so calm. "Hey Kakashi." Sasuke said as he reached the last step.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi looked up from his food and smiled. This was not the first time Sasuke had seen Kakashi maskless but it still was a little odd. It would take some getting used to but Sasuke didn't really mind.

"What exactly did you say to Naruto and Sakura a few days ago?" Kakashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing it is just I was walking with Naruto the other day and he never motioned it. It was as if he didn't care or was scared to talk about it. Anytime I said something he would reply with a yep or nope." Kakashi could see Sasuke was worried.

"Sasuke I didn't say anything that would make Naruto afraid to talk to you. Maybe he and Hinata got into a fight. You should ask Sakura she will probably know what is up with him." Kakashi took a sip of coffee.

"There is another problem. Sakura is getting even worse. She talks to me as if I were a child. Like am mentally slow or something. Talking to her has become a pain. " Kakashi only thought one thing, _'Crap.' _ He knew it was his fault and he intended to talk with the two when he had a chance. Naruto probably wasn't talking to Sasuke much because he was on guard for Orochimaru and Sakura was thinking Sasuke's mental state wasn't good so she tried to comfort him. Unfortunately Sasuke saw that as she thinking him as stupid. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _Kakashi looked at Sasuke to see him sitting down poking at a bowl of cereal.

"This is really bugging you isn't it?" He nodded. I got up and walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Here I'll talk to them and make sure nothing is wrong. Will that make you feel better?" Sasuke nodded again. I got up and pulled up my mask and put on my headband. _'Today will be a long day.'_ And he left the house.

"Thank you Kakashi." Sasuke whispered as he lifted his head again he was smiling. _'Man I can get whatever I want. I really am going to enjoy this new life style after all.' _

Kakashi met his team at the bridge for an 'emergency meeting'. His two students looked puzzled when their friends was not present. "Umm Kakashi sensei…" Naruto trailed off.

"What are you two doing?" Both of the children held a look of shock. Kakashi had never raised his voice before. "Sasuke came down this morning tell me that Naruto you refuse to talk to him." Naruto looked down.

"Naruto I can't believe you! Sasuke needs our help! He is our teammate!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto upside the head.

"And you Sakura." Said girl turned to him with confusion and Naruto stuck his tongue at her. "You talk to Sasuke as if he were a child and can't comprehend anything. Sasuke might I point out still has higher academic scores then both of you. Not to mention that he is looked at as the top ninja of your age group. And yet you talk down to him. He doesn't need things explained to him Sakura. I know you are smart but Sasuke need you to baby him like that." Naruto snickered and Sakura turned red. Kakashi couldn't tell if it were out of anger or embarrassment. He supposed a mixture of both.

"You two." Kakashi said rubbing his forehead as if a headache were coming on. Then again with a team like he had he was surprised he wasn't used to them by now. "I regret telling you why I adopted Sasuke. You two have taken everything I said to an extreme. Naruto you always on guard thinking an attack will take place any day. And Sakura trying to force-feed Sasuke like a child. I have new for you both. I am Sasuke's parent not you two. I can take care of him. You don't have to." Kakashi made sure to say it slow enough so they could understand. He knew if this didn't work he was going to have an angry young Uchiha to deal with. Now Kakashi has seen many awful things but the worst of all was Sasuke when he was mad. Uchiha's normally didn't through tantrums but if you have seen one do such that then you know you never want to relive it. Kakashi sure didn't.

Kakashi remembered the time he had gone in Itachi's room. Apparently that was off limits to anyone but Sasuke. Said boy had thrown a fit. It included screaming, crying, hitting and even biting. He knew at that point dental health was very important to the Uchiha because his arm had really hurt after that.Rules to Taking Care of an Uchiha

**Rule #1: Never mess with their things**

**Rule #2: Don't let them bite you**

**Rule #3: Keep a first aid kit in the house/ fire extinguisher**

_**Rule #4: Never Piss Sasuke off!!!!**_

Rule number four Kakashi had learned was the most important. He also learned that number three was true to. Because by the end of that experience he had needed both. Sasuke could truly be a handful.

Kakashi had decided he had had enough and was leaving. He dismissed the other two hoping they would leave Sasuke alone or in Naruto's case talk to Sasuke. Also not wanting to face the teen Kakashi decided he would go buy some food for dinner.

At the market Kakashi found everything he needed to make rice balls and shrimp. He was on his way home when he ran into someone he wasn't in the mood for. "KAKASHI WHAT BRINGS YOU OUT ON THIS FINE YOUTHFUL DAY" _'Someone please shoot me.' _Kakashi thought as the one and only Gai walked up to Kakashi patting/hitting him on the back.

"Just picking up food for dinner." Kakashi lazily mumbled.

"HOW IS THAT LAD SASUKE DOING?" Gai asked. Kakashi didn't want to answer soon Gai would be asking personal questions that Kakashi really didn't want to answer. Especially if they were about Sasuke. Knowing he had no way around it though Kakashi regretfully answered.

"Fine I guess."

"YOU GUESS? YOU CAN'T GUESS WITH A CHILD! YOU MUST NURTURE THEM AND LOVE THEM. YOU MUST KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENES TO THEM. YOU CAN'T GUESS! WHAT IF HE IS OUT WITH A BUNCH OF GIRLS? DOES HE KNOW WHAT TO DO THEN? HAVE YOU TALKED TO HIM ABOUT…"

"Gai enough!" Kakashi yelled. He was **not **going there. That was one of the last things he wanted to talk about.

"KAKASHI YOU MUST BE PREPARED FOR THIS. SASUKE IS A TEENAGED BOY WITH HORMONES. HE NEEDS THE GUIDENCE OF A FATHER." Kakashi was growing tiered of Gai's speech.

"Gai Sasuke is a teenager I will give you that but he is mature and knows right from wrong he doesn't need me to guide him." Kakashi held his bag tighter as his pride drew.

"YES BUT HE WILL GET CURIOUS. YOU SHOULD SIT DOWN AND HAVE A TALK WITH HIM ON THE BIRDS AND THE BEES. YOU NEVER KNOW KAKASHI HE MIGHT THANK YOU FOR THE KNOWLEDGE YOU SHARED WITH HIM." That was the most ridiculous thing Kakashi had ever heard. Why the hell would Sasuke thank him? Sasuke showed thanks for some things, but a talk on 'how babies are made' is something that would defiantly not go down in Sasuke's to thank list. In fact another tantrum would probably be thrown.

"Oh look this is my stop. Good bye Gai." Kakashi quickly walked up the dirt path and ran into the house as fast as possible. He walked into the kitchen and put his bag down. When he made his way into the living room he saw the Uchiha looking in the mirror with a wet towel. "Looking for zits?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sasuke said coldly. "Naruto came over and we walked around until a freaking mob of fan girls attacked. Naruto thinking he was so funny pushed me in and ran away. Now I am in this" Sasuke turned around to show a face full of lipstick smooches and messed up hair. This struck horror on Kakashi's face and Sasuke could see it clear as day. "You think this is bad. I had to change. Some girls ripped my shirt to shred and almost stole my pants. Ugh I was lucky to get out wearing anything." Now that scared Kakashi he pulled the boy down on the couch and began to wipe all of the lipstick away. When finished Sasuke gave him a simple thank you.

"Don't thank me yet. Sasuke." The boy looked at him. "We need to have a talk." At first Sasuke was clueless but then reality struck. His eyes grew about ten times as big.

"Oh no." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh yes." Kakashi said very serious.

**A/N: Poor Sasuke he had to get 'The Talk'! Man I remember when my mom gave me that. My dad walked in and asked what we where talking about and I just turned my head and said, "Sex." And he went straight out the door. We could hear him running down the stairs so he wouldn't have to get involved. It was so funny! Sorry this was so short. Tell me what you think. Bye!**


	3. Clowns

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. My computer got a virus and our other one was getting security so nothing happened to it. Anyway let's go on with the story!**

**Sasuke POV **

I'm going to kill Sakura. Today was my birthday and I thought I had made it clear with everyone that I didn't want anything. At the top of that list was a party! I mean how hard is that? All I wanted was a day to myself without any distractions. Well then again Naruto is my best friend. I guess I was foolish to think I just might get some peace and quiet.

_Flashback_

_ I woke up this morning per usual. My alarm blazing telling me it was time to get my lazy butt out of bed. And as usual I didn't listen hitting snooze. "Knock knock." Kakashi walked in and letting himself chuckle at my 16 year old body on my 13 year old bed. "Time to wake up Sasuke." He said shaking me. I just groaned in return. "Stop being a teenager and get up. It's not everyday a boy turns seventeen." My head shot up, as my body took off for my calendar. It was true today was July 23. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Kakashi asked/chuckled. _

_ "Please don't do anything about it." I turned begging with all seriousness. _

_ "Don't worry Sasuke I have done nothing for your birthday besides make your favorite breakfast." We both walked down stair and I saw two chocolate pop-tarts sitting on a napkin. "Which I don't see how this is your favorite." _

_ "It is quick and easy. Also I can't screw it up to easily." We both laughed. "Thanks Kakashi for not making a big deal." I said. He was whipping his hand dry with a towel. _

_ "No problem. I still think you should enjoy your birthday more but I won't push it." I nodded and smiled. In truth my birthday wasn't a big deal. Heck it wasn't a big deal when I was a child. Itachi and my parents tried to celebrate but with all of our lives being so fast pace it was hard to slow down. It was the same with all of our birthdays. Nothing special but a present or two maybe not even that. _

_ "Thanks. So how late will you be to training today?" I asked hoping to change the subject. _

_ "Actually I figured today I will go with you. Think of it as another present." He said throwing me my headband. I smirked and went upstairs to get on my gear. _

_ On my way up I knew he heard me say, "Well don't I feel so special." He laughed and when I came back down we were off. _

_ Training was unusually quiet. Not once did Naruto or Sakura mention it was my birthday. This made me suspicious. Those two had to be up to something. When I asked Kakashi at lunch he swore he knew nothing and I believed him. He would have told me. I didn't want to ask either of them though because it might get them on the subject if they had forgotten. _

_ "Hey Sasuke come on Kakashi said training is over." I looked over to see Naruto waving at me. What was his game? "Come on slow poke." I made my way over glaring at him thinking he might tell me something. "Put the glare away I don't know anything." Man he was good. "Listen I am starved let's go get some ramen." I agreed. It was peaceful. I knew he was planning something but I was going to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Who knows maybe Naruto would grant me some grace. "So how is your birthday going so far?" Then again maybe not. _

_ "It was going great till you mentioned it." I said eating my ramen. _

_ "Why is that Sasuke? You're seventeen you should be happy." I looked at him and he smiled. _

_ "Yeah well I am not big on birthdays. I don't really care. Age is only a number to me." I looked away and he laughed. _

_ "Bull crap. What happened on one of you birthdays as a kid?" I gave him a confused look. _

_ "Oh come on you and I both know that no one can hate their birthday that much unless if something happened. So what was it? Did your parents never care? Someone do something mean to you on it? Come on Sasuke tell me." I rolled my eyes. _

_ "Naruto in the Uchiha Clan birthdays don't matter. Like I said age is just a number." Now Naruto rolled his eyes at me. _

_ "Sasuke you and I know both that is plain bull. There has to be something more than that." I poked at my food. _

_ "I was four." Naruto sighed with relief. "My mom wanted to throw me the best party ever. Like I said birthdays had never been big in the Uchiha Clan but my mother didn't care. She wanted to give me the best." I paused. _

_ "And?" Naruto persisted. _

_ "Why am I telling you this?" I asked._

_ "Cause I'm you best friend. Now stop beating around the damn bush and tell me what made you so messed up." I couldn't help but laugh a little. _

_ "Just because I am not big on birthdays doesn't mean I am messed up." He glared at me. "Fine I was four as I said turning five. My mom wanted to throw a big party with everything. It was going well until Boe Boe showed up." I said the name with disgust. _

_ "Who the heck is Boe Boe?" Naruto looked confused. _

_ "Well here I will give you some hints and you can guess. He has fuzzy hair, wears makeup and a big read nose. Can you guess now?" I asked. _

_ "By any chance is Boe Boe a clown?" I nodded. Naruto burst out laughing. "You hate birthdays because of a clown?!?" I hit him upside the head trying to get him to shut up. _

_ "Like I said I don't hate birthdays. Just clowns." Naruto laughed. _

_ "So let me guess you have a huge fear of clowns now." Naruto was still laughing. I got up and put the money down. _

_ "No now goodbye." I walked home ignoring the happy birthdays that met my ears from girls who had no chance. When I got to my home I saw Kakashi walking up to. "Why aren't you at home?" I asked._

_ "I had lunch with the other Jonin." He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. The lights were off. That couldn't be a good sign. When dad flicked on the lights a chorus of…_

_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" Was heard. I looked around and saw everyone I knew. All of the rookie nine and other Jonin were there. _

_ "Thought you had lunch with them?" I glared at Kakashi. _

_ "I did but I also walked around the book store for awhile. They had enough time to get here before me. I swear I had no idea." He put his hands up in surrender. I believed him once again. Kakashi would never do this. But I knew who would. _

_ "Where are Naruto and Sakura?" I said through clenched teeth. The crowd split and the two were seen with smiles on their faces. I walked over there as fast as I could. "What is this?" I hissed. _

_ "It is a party Sasuke. It is your birthday." Sakura smiled. _

_ "I don't want a party!" I turned to glare at Naruto. "Didn't lunch mean anything to you?" I asked. _

_ "Thins wasn't my idea Sasuke. Blame it on the women." He was pointing to Sakura. _

_ "Way to help the cause Naruto." She whispered. _

_ "Oh so now I am a charity case? Sakura I don't get what is your deal but I do not want a party! My birthday is none of your business." She looked somewhat hurt but it didn't last for long. _

_ "Well since we are all here we might as well not let everything go to waste. Come on Sasuke just try to have fun. Please." Kakashi walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. _

_ "Fine." Everyone cheered and began to talk. Naruto sat next to me along with Kakashi. _

_ "I swear Sasuke I didn't have anything to do with this. The girls knew it was your birthday and planned this whole thing. I wanted to tell you honest but Hinata told me if I told you then I would have to have another family dinner at her place." He cringed. If there was one thing Naruto was afraid of it was Hinata's father. _

_ "Whatever. Just how long is it supposed to go on anyway?" I asked arms crossed. _

_ "I don't know they didn't tell me. But hey at least there isn't a clown." Kakashi laughed. He knew the story already. _

_ "Alright everyone now for the entertainment." Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. _

_End Flashback _

I was going to kill Sakura. There at the door stood a 5'8 man in a clown suit. Makeup and all. There in front of me stood Boe Boe. "Maybe I spoke to soon." Naruto stated. My eyes grew much larger then normal.

"Sasuke are you okay?" One of the adults asked.

I just sat there. I mean what else could I do? The last time that thing was at a party of mine he scared the living crap out of me. "I thought you went to prison for child harassment." I whispered.

"I got out for good behavior." He honked his nose and came over to me. My eyes were filled with fear. When he bent down in my face I had to suppress a scream. "Now let me guess you're the birthday boy?" He asked with enthusiasm. I tried to back up but ended up falling off the couch. "Now isn't that cute." He laughed spraying his water flower at me.

"I think that is enough." Kakashi said getting up. He bent down and pulled me to my feet.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know the little one was still afraid of clowns." He taunted. That didn't sit well with Kakashi.

"Please sir Sasuke obviously isn't enjoying himself. How much do we owe you for coming down?" Kakashi asked taking out his wallet.

"Well how about a big smile from the lad." Kakashi was getting impatient.

"I am serious. How much?"

The clown made his way over to me but I couldn't move. Something about him made me stay. "How's about a smile little boy?" He taunted once more.

"That's it." Kakashi pulled him back and punched him square in the nose. It made a loud honk and everyone couldn't suppress the laughter that came with it. Boe Boe got to his feet and ran off. I still stood there. Kakashi walked up to me and sat me down. He gave a look to everyone to tell them to go on with the party. Naruto once again joined us. "Please explain to me this Sasuke. How can you be okay with risking your life daily but a clown scares the crap out of you?" Naruto laughed a little.

"Well after I was five Itachi saw how I reacted to Boe Boe the first time. I think the older brother thing got to him and he showed me the movie 'It'." I looked at Naruto who was trying so hard not to cry from laughter. Kakashi just smiled a little. I pounded Naruto's head in for that one.

"Note to self. Keep Sasuke away from clowns." I heard Kakashi whisper. This was defiantly a memorable birthday. That was for sure.


	4. Stupid Girl

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I never thought this would turn into a multi-fic so this is pretty cool. Sorry for the late update and here is why…I am the laziest person in the world when it comes to reading school novels. I had a 552 page novel to read for school and I waited till two days before to read the last 352 pages. And I had about a month so yes I am sorry. I really should work on it I know. **

**Kakashi POV **

After the Boe Boe incident had taken place I was sure I had seen it all. But then again when looking after Uchiha's you figure out that you never know everything. And you know that list of things never to do when it came to Sasuke. Yeah well I found out that one unlucky fan girl broke rule number four. Incase you forgot that rule which I hope if you ever met Sasuke you wouldn't it is **Never Piss Sasuke Off! **This girl apparently didn't get that rule or caught Sasuke in a pretty bad mood. I'm guessing it was a mixture of both.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke POV _

_ It was morning again. Great. I got up and got dressed in my usual ninja gear (the one from Naruto Shippuden). Tiredly I made my way down the steps to where apparently humor struck Kakashi. "It is good to see you are awake princesses." I glared at him and he laughed again. _

_ "Shut up." I simply stated hoping he would listen. But he pulled the whole I am the adult I get the last word thing parents do. _

_ "It is very disrespectful to talk to your father in such a manner." I rolled my eyes and let it be. I had reached for the coffee but Kakashi stopped me in mid pour. "Sasuke you are only seventeen you don't need coffee to start your day." _

_ "Kakashi I trained under Orochimaru and lived I think I can handle a little coffee." I said pouring the rest. He walked over and took it from my hands. He put cream and sugar in it and began to drink. I glared at him once again. _

_ "I said you are to young Sasuke." Kakashi said reading the paper. _

_ "And when exactly will I be old enough?" I asked. _

_ "When you're a sensei to you can have coffee." _

_ "But I would never become a sensei on my free will." I complained. _

_ "Oh well I guess you can never have coffee. What a shame." Kakashi teased. I rolled my eyes for about the fifth time today and I had only been awake for about an hour maybe less. _

_ "Whatever." I took a bite of and apple and began to walk away but before I was out of the kitchen I swooped around and stole Kakashi mug and took a sip of the coffee. "Ooops the mug slipped." And with that I left. _

_ "I don't know how I am going to raise this kid if I kill him first." I heard Kakashi say before I was out the door. _

_ Now I don't know if it was the coffee that did this to me or if it was just my stupid temper when it came to stupid fan-girls. I mean they were stalkers why should I have to be nice to them. They make me sick and they have a right to know that. _

_ "Um Sasuke?" I turned around to see Mimi (couldn't think of anything else sorry!). She was about 5'4 with reddish brown hair and freckles down her nose and some on both cheeks. She was cute girl don't get me wrong but she was just so annoying! I mean everyday when I was walking to the bridge there she was screaming my name or coming up from behind me and whispering it. _

_ "What?" I asked not in the mood today. _

_ "I didn't get to give you a present for your birthday." She said and I turned around. _

_ "Trust me it was memorable enough you don't need to give me anything." I was trying to be subtle but she didn't get it. _

_ "But I think I can make it up to you." I rolled my eyes thinking 'Yeah you can so beat releasing a killer clown on my and Kakashi beating the crap out of him yeah right.' _

_ "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Humor me." And before I knew it I was on the ground with the girl asking for entrance into my mouth. I quickly pushed her off and rubbing her saliva off my lips. "What the hell was that?!?" I yelled. She blushed._

_ "I wanted to give you the best birthday present ever and I thought that was a good start. We could go further…" OH NO DAD WAS RIGHT! She was trying to get me to have sex with her on the streets of the village. Forgive me if you think other wise but that to me sounded rather wrong. _

_ "No way in hell." I got up and tried to keep my temper by walking on. But then it happened. That girl crossed the line. _

_ "Oh come on take what I am offering." And then she caught up to me and groped my ass! _

_ "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I turned around Sharingan blazing. That was it! No one ever touches me like that! _

_ "What's the matter?" She looked shocked realization dawning on her. "Sasuke are you a virgin?!?" Just then Naruto and Sakura entered the scene. Naruto being Naruto started laughing like nobodies business. Sakura on the other hand did not find it so funny. _

_ "Sasuke what happened here?" She asked with pure anger. _

_ "I am being twice the woman you could ever be." Mimi stated smirking evilly. _

_ "No you are being a dirty whore." I said. That was when she crossed the line yet again. _

_ "Sasuke you know you want me." She went for a tackle again but before she could touch me I had her in a powerful genjustu that was fueled by Sharingan. . _

_ "SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked over to see my dad with a few of the other Jonin. This was not good._

_End Flashback _

Kakashi POV

That boy certainly did have a lot of explaining to do. Lucky for us no one else was here, and that was lucky for him to because I grabbed his ear hard and _poofed_ us back home. "What was that for?" Sasuke yelled.

"Gee I don't know maybe for putting an innocent girl in a genjustu with Sharingan. That might be it." I said sarcastically.

"Kakashi trust me she was **not** innocent." That got me curious to what he was saying.

"And why exactly is that Sasuke?" Sasuke almost immediately turned red; and that was when all of the other Jonin decided it was time for them to pop in making sure I didn't punish their little Sasuke. And you heard me right, No he wasn't mine oh no he was theirs. And if I even grounded him for a minuet then I would be given all sorts of hell from all of them. And yes even the men have taken a protective stance over Sasuke. All of them spoiled him and then when he did something wrong I was left with the hard part. Such as now.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. It wasn't like Sasuke to speak like that.

"Now Kakashi stop being so hard on him. He is only a kid and kids make mistakes." Anko said. All of the women agreed and went where Sasuke was standing and either rubbed his arm or gave him a hug and a smile. Sasuke loved them. He loved all the Jonin very much. They were kind to him even though everyone in the village didn't trust him fully yet. And they loved him back very much as well.

"Anko I want some answers and Sasuke will give them to me." I said stern.

"Kakashi I was just saying that girl wasn't innocent." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why isn't she innocent Sasuke?" I asked. He knew he was starting to test my patients.

"Well she kinda sorta maybe …" And then I couldn't hear him. He was talking to quiet.

"Sasuke speak up." I commanded.

"She groped my butt." He whispered but to where all of us could hear. My eyes widened along with everyone else's.

"SHE DID WHAT?" We all yelled.

"Please don't make me say it again." He blushed and looked at his feet.

"I am going to kick her ass!" Anko yelled.

"You got that right!" She was followed by all of the other women in the group. Sasuke's head shot up.

"No!" We all turned to look at him.

"And why not?" Asuma asked.

"Because she probably hasn't woken up from the genjustu I put on her." He said shrugging his shoulders. The men laughed and patted Sasuke on the back. The women swore to each other when the girl woke up that they would kill her and I brought Sasuke into his room. "What is it Kakashi?" He asked.

"Sasuke that temper of yours isn't something to be proud of." He dropped his head. He knew what was happening. "And you know I can't say good job for putting a girl in your Sharingan." He nodded. "Sasuke I am afraid you have to go sit in the corner for 17 minuets. You know the rules you stay in for your age." He nodded and went to the kitchen and pulled the chair to the corner and I set the timer for 17 minuets.

"Kakashi don't you think I am a little old for this?" He asked.

"You will be too old for this when you stop loosing your temper." I said.

"Can't I become a sensei first?" I shock my head no and left.

**A/N: How was it? I didn't like it very much but you guys are the ones that make the decision not me. So please review. **


End file.
